DESCRIPTION: This revised application entitled "Detroit Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree" is a collaborative effort between Wayne State University, Wayne County Community College (WCCC), and Highland Park Community College (HPCC). Each campus will train five freshman and five sophomores for transfer to Wayne State with majors in biomedical science. Wayne County Community College, has five separate locations and a total enrollment of 10,000. Highland Park Community College is operated by a local public school system. Twenty-eight percent of Wayne State students, 64 percent of the students at Wayne County Community College and 95 percent of the students at Highland Park Community College are minority. Faculty from the participating institutions will develop a Summers Scholars Institute to interest twelfth graders from districts with high minority populations in science and continuing education. A Summer Training Workshop will be instituted for community college teachers and area high school teachers to improve science and math curricula. Wayne State will expand its current Emerging Scholars program to included the Bridge participants. This program is designed to increase the numbers of students who succeed and excel in mathematics. The premise is that success in biomedical sciences is founded on mathematical skills and reasoning. Students will have sustained research mentoring as well as any needed tutorial assistance. Since the original application, Wayne State University has hired Mr. William E. Hill as Program Coordinator. He will work with the community colleges to develop criteria for student selection and to coordinate programs between the campuses.